A Night To Remember
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: Loki/OC. Loki and his girlfriend Francesca go to their friends wedding. All the talk of love has got Francesca thinking. She decides to show how much she actually loves Loki. Summary is bad. Contains sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Loki, Thor and Volstagg, or any other characters associated with them. All rights go to Marvel. I only own my OC's.**

It was the day of Volstagg and Olivia's wedding, a day that everyone had been looking forward to for some time. Francesca was getting ready for the ceremony. Her gown was laid out for her on her bed. She was in nothing more than her nightgown and a robe as she was tending to her hair. She was sat in front of her vanity when she noticed him in the mirror. She turned around to see Loki at her doorway, watching her. She would think this odd behaviour if the couple had not been courting for some time now.

"What are you doing here?" Francesca asked, pushing the final hair slide into her dark raven hair.

"I came to collect you. The ceremony will be starting soon" Loki replied, walking over to her. Francesca went over to her bed and picked up her gown, then made her way behind the screen in her room to change. Loki could see her silhouette as she changed and tried not to linger his eyes for too long. Although the couple had been together for a few years now they had never been physically intimate with each other, and the thought of Francesca naked pushed Loki over the edge a little bit.

Francesca finally emerged from the screen a few minutes later, only to be stopped in her tracks by Loki. He held her at arm's length and examined her. The deep purple gown she had on contrasted so brilliantly with his green robes. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and then pulled out a rectangular box from his pocket. Francesca raised an eyebrow to this odd behaviour but took the box from Loki as he handed it to her. It was a necklace with rubies on it. It was beautiful. Francesca pulled her hair out of the way so Loki could put it on her. As he did he gave her a small kiss on the neck before the couple left hand in hand as they made their way to the ceremony hall.

As they walked through the hall and found their seats they found that Thor and his girlfriend, Rosie, had already saved them seats at the front. Thor was wearing his formal robes and Rosie was wearing a red gown to match. Her hair was similar to Francesca's in that it was in a bun with ringlets falling down at the sides. She too had fine jewellery on, all of which were gifts from Thor and she only wore on special occasions, like this.

The ceremony took place and it was amazing. Olivia looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding gown and Volstagg looked so happy to finally be marrying the woman he had loved for so many years. After the ceremony came the feast. And it was sure to be a great time. If there's one thing Volstagg loved nearly as much as Olivia it was food. There was enough food to feed a whole army, and enough ale too. Music was playing and people were dancing and enjoying themselves. Fandral had about 6 girls around him at one point.

Olivia and Volstagg had joined their friends at the table just as Thor was mid-story. He would always gather a small crowd around him and share his tales of battle, no matter what the occasion was. It was times like these that Rosie would give him a small nudge to tell him to tone down the story and enjoy the company of the people around him.

As Olivia and Volstagg made their way over to another table Thor raised his jug of ale to toast the happy couple.

"To Volstagg and Olivia. May their marriage be filled with joy and happiness."

"And plenty of food." Loki added, as the rest of the table laughed at his joke.

"Loki, when do you wish to marry Francesca?" Thor asked some time later, he had had too much ale and was asking everyone about marriage.

"When you wish to make an honest woman out of Rosie" Loki retorted. Thor looked at his brother and laughed. After more drinks and food Thor and Rosie left the party and returned to their chambers, for what was sure to be a wild night of love making. Loki walked Francesca back to her room, after a romantic walk around the palace first.

They had finally reached Francesca's door and Loki gave her a small kiss on the lips and then left. Francesca grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a deep and passionate kiss. She opened her door and motioned for him to come inside. He did so and closed the door behind him. She kissed him again, this time harder as she bit down on his lower lip. Loki's eyes widening in shock. This wasn't like Francesca at all.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked when they finally broke for air.

"All this talk and marriage and love, it has got me thinking" Francesca replied.

"Of what?" he asked curiously.

"I love you, Loki. I want this to be the night." She said grabbing both his hands and wrapping them around her waist. "The night we are finally intimate with each other. I am ready" she almost whispered.

Loki didn't know what to say. He had been dreaming of this night for so long. He only thought it would happen on their wedding night, as Francesca had been adamant that she did not want to have sex before marriage. He didn't know if this was really her talking or the ale, but he wanted this so badly. He kissed her again and put his hands on the side of face. His kiss was hungry, as if he had been deprived all this time. Francesca made her way over to the bed, and Loki followed. She turned around so her back was to him and he took no time in undoing her gown. It dropped to the floor and she was in nothing but her under dress. He also took off the necklace he had given her and placed it on her bedside table.

Francesca removed Loki's jacket from him and undid the tie on his tunic, she pulled it over his head so that he was shirtless. She placed a hand on his chest and felt the muscles beneath it. Loki was not as built as Thor was, but that is what Francesca preferred. She was never a fan of men that were overly muscular and Loki was the perfect build for her.

Loki gently laid Francesca down on the bed and crouched over her. He pulled her hair behind her ears and kissed her again. He kissed down her neck and her collar bone, and removed one of the straps of her under dress when he got to her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder gently. Loki focused on her other shoulder this time, doing exactly the same. Francesca moaned softly as he kissed at her neck, finding her sensitive area. Loki couldn't believe this was actually happening; he had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

He pulled her dress over her so she was finally naked in front of him. He felt his cock growing ever harder inside of his pants. He frantically pulled at the strings on his trousers. Francesca swatted his hands away and undid the knot in them herself, never breaking eye contact with Loki. When they were untied she pulled them off his legs and threw them onto the floor with the boots he had kicked off earlier.

They were both completely naked now. Loki's cock was staring Francesca straight in the face. She couldn't help but look at it, this was the first time she had ever seen a naked man fully before. She had seen glimpses of male flesh when they had removed items of clothing in front of her or if they were returning from a bath, but she had never seen naked flesh in this magnitude before. Loki could read Francesca's expression and laughed slightly. She looked so overwhelmed, he thought it was cute.

He kissed her again and pushed her down onto the bed. This time there was a fire behind the kiss. He made his way down her body until he reached her breasts. Loki took a breast in his hand and began to massage it, making Francesca's nipple harden. He took the nipple into his mouth and sucked, hard. This resulted in a gasp from Francesca. She didn't know that such an act could pleasure her so much; she felt wetness between her legs that she had only ever experienced before when her and Loki were intimate in her dreams.

Loki focused his attention between her legs now that her nipples were nice and perky. Loki wasn't exactly experienced in the art of love making but he wasn't a virgin like Francesca was. He wanted this night to be special for her and did his best to be gentle. Loki kissed her womanhood and licked at her folds. He stuck his tongue inside of her and Francesca moaned at the intrusion. Loki took this as a sign to continue so pushed a finger inside of her. Francesca arched her back and threw her head back. Loki inserted another finger inside her, and began to twist and flick inside her. Francesca's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she pressed down onto his fingers. Loki pulled them out before he could get any deeper.

After checking Francesca was ready, Loki lined up his cock to her entranced and pushed in. He settled for a second so Francesca could get used to him inside of her. The pain she was feeling eventually left and nothing but pleasure was coursing through her body. Loki began to pull out, and then back into her. He was gyrating, and trying to fill her completely. Loki finally found a rhythm that they both enjoyed. Francesca was panting harder and harder after each of Loki's thrusts. Loki thumbed her clit as he thrust into her which pushed Francesca over the edge. Her walls clamped around his cock and she screamed out his name as she came, arching her back so far off the bed that Loki had to put his arm under her back to support her, her hands fisted in his hair. Loki kissed her to muffle her scream and a few minutes later came himself, his knuckles turning white as he dug his nails into his palm.

The couple finally collapsed onto the bed, panting in unison. Loki turned on his side to look at Francesca and to take in her beauty. He pushed away the hair that was stuck to her forehead and kissed her gently. Loki pulled Francesca into an embrace and she wrapped her arm across him, her head rested on his chest. He put his chin on the top of his head.

"I love you" Loki whispered to Francesca. The couple dozed off together, listening to each other breath, sure to remember this night for the rest of their lives.


End file.
